There are known light-emitting devices including a substrate and light-emitting elements provided thereon, such as light-emitting devices including a ceramic substrate and light-emitting devices including a metal substrate and an organic resist layer disposed thereon as an insulating layer.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for forming a laminate with high tracking resistance by spraying a ceramic onto one surface of a copper foil to form a ceramic layer, applying an adhesive to the ceramic layer, and laminating a sheet of paper impregnated with a phenolic resin on the surface coated with the adhesive.
PTL 2 discloses a thermoelectric transducer including a metal substrate having an insulating coating formed from a ceramic coating composition.
PTL 3 discloses a technique for forming an insulating coating by applying a ceramic coating composition to a base such as an aluminum base.